Twisted Gift
Information Credited to poisonlily.tumblr.com Twisted Gift: Part 1 "Hey, Barney, don’t forget to check the mail while Dad and I are gone for vacation!" “OK, Mom!” Barney yelled back as he rolled his eyes. His mom was so paranoid. “OK, bye Honey! Love you! Don’t forget to take care of your sister!” “OK, OK, just GO already!” As soon as Barney heard the door slam, he walked over to his sister’s room and said, “Lisa, today I’m in charge. And tomorrow and the next day and, you get the point.” Lisa rolled her eyes. Barney was always like this. Selfish, rude, and oh so full of himself. “Whatever. Just don’t have a party like last time. The last time you did that, three people ended up in the hospital with broken arms and twisted ankles. And honestly, I don’t want to get my phone confiscated for your unintelligent actions." “Stop trying to sound so scholarly Lisa. You’re only a dumb little fifth grader. I’m two years older than you and I’m so much more wise. Now go outside and walk the dog.” said Barney. “But I did it last time and mom told YOU to do it.” “Does it look like I care?” Lisa grumbled but she did what Barney told her to do. If not, he would find ways to get revenge, and his tactics were always violent. MEANWHILE… “Rick, pull over here. There’s the hotel. Do you see it?” Barney and Lisa’s mother pointed out. “Just turn left right here.” “I see it, I see it. No need to shout.” “Sorry, I’m just so excited. I haven’t been on a decent vacation in such a long time! Man, am I tired! Oh, there’s the bellboy. Give him the suitcases. I will have one cocktail and then I’m going straight to sleep.” “Ok, Rita, but just remember. ONE cocktail only. We don’t need any more drunk texts sent to your boss. You’re lucky he let you off easy that time.” “Stop exaggerating, Rick. I promise I will only have one drink. And I always fulfill my promises." Later that night, Rita lay passed out in the bed. Rick was furious and he left the room and took a walk outside. He walked behind the hotel, and onto a trail. He did not pay attention to where he was going and suddenly noticed that he walked halfway through a dense forest. “God dammit, Rita. Always has to get drunk, doesn’t she? Why, I’ll show her next time, what it feels like to be humiliated by a drunk spouse. That crazy b**** almost took a dump in someone’s drink.” Rick was talking to himself. Lately, all this stress seemed to make him slightly crazy and lightheaded, and he didn’t realize that he was constantly talking to himself. Some days, the kids would come home and look at him weirdly. But that was months ago. Now, they were just used to it. Lisa got this weird feeling that something was going on between her parents. Something very very bad. Lately, all they had been doing was fighting. She thought at first it was just one argument. But this was more like a chain of arguments. Lisa prayed to God that her parents wouldn’t split. Not at a time like this. Twisted Gift: Part 2 As Rick was making his way back, he heard a crunching of leaves. Hmm, how strange, he thought. He looked down to see if it was him that was making the noise, but no such luck. Something was very odd about that noise. Rick could feel a pair of eyes watching him, but every time he turned around, there was no one behind him. When he arrived back to the hotel room, it was very dark. Rick tried to find the light switch, but he crashed into something. He turned away and crashed into something else. There seemed to be something hanging from the ceiling. Every time Rick took a step forward, there was something else that he crashed into or brushed against, and it was oddly soft. When he finally found the light switch, he flipped it on and saw the most horrific sight. He screamed at the top of his lungs, but was shut off by the razor blade that slit his neck open, forcing crimson red to seep out down his body. In a few moments, he wasn’t breathing. The man in black stepped back and admired his work. Another couple down. He left the woman’s remains hanging from the ceiling and stuffed the man into the toilet. The cleaning crew would find a very pleasant surprise. But he wasn’t done yet. The masked figure grabbed the man’s wallet and found his home address. He then proceeded to cut the man’s head off, and along with his wife’s, put both heads in a box and sealed it shut. He wrote down the address, threw the box out of the open window, and followed it into the cold, crispy air. He then tiptoed to the hotel’s valet parking. He picked the lock of a random red Ferrari and climbed into the driver’s seat. He then drove to the post office and left the box in the mail to be delivered to the address the following day. Finally, he drove away, as far as he could, so the police would never suspect what he did. MEANWHILE… “Oh my god, Stace, did you see what Joanne was wearing today?” said Lisa to the phone. “Yeah, I know right! Those jeans were so last year.” her friend answered back. “Lisa, get down here now!” barked Barney. “Hold on a sec, Stacy.” Lisa muffled the phone. “What!?!?” she shouted back to Barney. “I said get down here now!” “Sorry, Stacy. I gotta go. Barney, here, is making me go downstairs to most likely, do something very stupid.” “Oh, well good luck. You will need it." “Yes, I will.” “Bye.” “Bye.” Lisa stomped down the stairs and walked into the living room, where Barney was standing impatiently by the window. “What do you need?” she asked him. “What I need is a break. I’ve been getting so many IMs on the computer asking for you. Would you mind telling your friends to calm down for a little while I use the computer? Seriously, it’s not the end of the world. And don’t forget to walk the dog.” “It’s your turn, Barney. I-” Lisa was then cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Barney eyed her. “Go open the door.” “Fine.” she sighed. Then Lisa walked towards the door with Barney not too far behind. She opened the door to find a delivery on the front porch. Weird, she thought. I don’t remember Mom ordering anything. “What is that?” asked Barney. “I don’t know. Help me pick it up. It’s really heavy." “You’re such a wimp, Lisa.” said Barney as he proceeded to pick up the box. “Wow, it really is heavy.” “Yeah, I know. Just help me put it on the kitchen table.” Barney and Lisa carried the box and set it on the table. “Do you think we can open it?” asked Lisa. “Yeah, why not? Mom never said anything. Besides, I am in charge.” Barney took out his pocket knife and sliced the package open. He unfolded the flaps and screamed. “Woah, woah, what the heck Barney?” Lisa peered into the box and yelled like a banshee on fire. “Oh my god, Barney, call the police, now!” Twisted Gift: Part 3 An hour later, Barney and Lisa sat in the police station. An officer was trying to get some answers from them, but no such luck. They seemed at a loss for words. TEN YEARS LATER… The masked figure stood outside the house. He waited for all the lights to go out and picked the back door’s lock. He knew not to go out front because there was a huge bulldog. He walked inside and navigated upstairs. He knew his way around. He had waited outside this house every day, stalking his prey. He knew her everyday schedule. He even knew what she said on the phone, or who she texted. He knew everything. He had bugged her house. He waited for this moment for TEN YEARS. Ten long, dreaded years. Now, it was his turn for revenge. But he wouldn’t kill her first. He would go for her boyfriend. That same, sick old man killed his parents. He knew, the signs became obvious over the years. But Lisa, oh Lisa, she was so clueless. She became a girlfriend of a man who not only was 18 years older, but was also responsible for the death of her parents. He tiptoed into the master bedroom and pulled out a gun. He put on a silencer and took a shot in the dark. Bingo. Man down. Lisa woke up screaming. “Who’s there? Jack, are you- ahhhhhhh! Oh my god!! Jack!!!” “It’s too late Lisa, he’s dead.” “Who’s there? Please, don’t kill me…" “You really don’t recognize me, Lisa? Well, that’s no surprise. You selfish little cunt. You moved out 4 years ago and never bothered to call ever since.” “Barney, is that you?” “Wow, that took forever, Lisa. What happened to Miss Know-It-All?” “Barney, you just murdered a man. You’re crazy. CRAZY.” “I’m not the crazy one, Lisa.” “That was my fiance!” “Your ‘fiance’ murdered our parents!” “What are you talking about? That’s not possible! You’re just crazy.” “You don’t know anything, do you, Lisa? Well, now you do." “But how is that possible? How would you know? You weren’t there the day they died!” It turns out that it wasn’t BARNEY who stood aside Lisa when they opened that package. It was her boyfriend, Stan. Barney was taken to a mental hospital years before. He grew up and wanted to get revenge on his parents for bringing him there. And Lisa wasn’t in the fifth grade. She was fifteen. Her boyfriend left her after that accident. He did not want to be associated with a messed up girlfriend. That was when she met Jack. He was charming, intelligent, and caring. He was perfect. He did not care about her family’s past. As for Barney, his mental problem stooped so high that he created this fantasy that he was in the seventh grade and Lisa was in the fifth. Deep down in his heart, he knew what he had done, but he didn’t care. He thought that wishing the crime away would lead others to believe the same theory he believed in. His mental state made him think that he was innocent, and much, much younger. And now, he was about to kill his sister. He had already killed three people. He could go for one more. “Shut up! I was there!” “No you were not, you were in medical care! Barney, what have you done?” “LIAR! Why would you turn against your own brother?” At this point, Lisa was in tears. “I have to report you, Barney. What you did was illegal!” “Yeah, well let’s see how you report me in hell.” Barney slowly stepped forward, closer, and closer. “No Barney, please, stop! Barne-“ Dead. Lisa was dead. Twisted Gift: Part 4 Jack woke up from the sound of Lisa’s bloodcurdling scream. It was that same nightmare again. The one where her insane brother came back and killed her too. It had been going on for the past year or so. It was long enough that he couldn’t remember. “Lisa, calm down. It’s okay. Everything is fine.” “No, it’s not okay. I have this feeling in my gut. Every time, I feel as if Barney will really come and kill me one day.” And Lisa was right. At that moment, Barney came charging in. He shot the bazooka right at Lisa and Jack. Finally, his hunger was satisfied. Moments later, he heard police sirens. The neighbors must have heard something, he thought. He jumped out the window right as the policemen entered the bedroom. He tried shooting him, but his partner shot him in the chest. In a few seconds, Barney was laying on the floor, bleeding to death. Bleeding crimson regret. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep